


When I'm With You, I'm At Home

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HAIKYUU 401 SPOILERS, Kuroo's Birthday, M/M, haikyuu timeskip arc spoilers, mildly suggestive themes, nothing but fluff tbh, set post chapter 401, they are so married and so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Kuroo doesn’t hesitate as Kenma walks over to him, spreading his legs just enough for Kenma to make his way in between them. He wraps his arms tight around Kenma’s waist, and suddenly it’s much easier for Kenma to breathe, with his big, dumb boyfriend right there behind him.He wonders what that says about him. He decides he probably doesn’t care. / Kuroo comes home to Kenma, set post chapter 401 of the manga.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 654
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, kuroken lol screaming





	When I'm With You, I'm At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for major Haikyuu chapter 401 spoilers!

_ This is his last chance. _

The final boss takes over the screen, looming in front of Kenma’s character. He takes a step back, lining up his shot perfectly, and he’s just about to shoot when - 

“Kenmaaaaa,” comes the reverberating voice into the game room.

Kenma releases his grip on the button, muttering a quiet “ _ fuck _ ” under his breath. It’s too late, though - his shot at the boss is gone, and the boss sideswipes him, leaving an ominous  _ Game Over, Play Again?  _ message on the screen. He turns around, lifting a brow at the man standing in the doorway. “You’re finally back.”

“Yepppp,” Kuroo Tetsurou says, shrugging off his suit jacket. 

“You could stand to be a little less loud next time. I lost my last shot at beating this final boss.”

“I went all the way to Sendai for you and your damn videos,” Kuroo says snarkily. He sits down on the couch in their front room, glancing over at Kenma with his big, dark, stupid eyes, and Kenma cannot help how weak he is to that gaze. Besides, he’s already lost this level anyways - the red letters of death loom on the screen in front of him. He sighs, giving in, taking off his headset before he slinks over to the couch. Kuroo doesn’t hesitate, spreading his legs just enough for Kenma to make his way in between them. He wraps his arms tight around Kenma’s waist, and suddenly it’s much easier for Kenma to breathe, with his big, dumb boyfriend right there behind him. 

He wonders what that says about him. He decides he probably doesn’t care.

“How was the game?” Kenma asks. 

“Don’t say that like you don’t know already,” Kuroo replies, half-muffled because he has buried his face directly into Kenma’s hair. “I know you watched the whole game and can probably recite every play word for word. Plus you probably have criticisms on what they could’ve done differently.” He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. “You really should’ve become a coach, you know.”

Kenma imagines long days spent doing nothing but volleyball and, even worse, trying to manage a team of a bunch of  _ Levs.  _ He shudders. “I think I’m good.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kuroo says, in a tone that implies that he’s about to say something incredibly annoying. “Plus you make way more money with your videos.”

_ There it is.  _ Kenma kicks at Kuroo’s foot with his own. “Would you shut up about the stupid money already,” he grumbles. “Between the two of us, we’re not exactly struggling. Anyways, I’m guessing that means you talked to Shouyou.”

“You think I’d miss this opportunity?” Kuroo asks, sounding kind of slimy, and Kenma glares at him. He grins, putting up his hands in a show of innocence. “But yeah, I did. He said it sounds fun and he’s definitely interested. Though I wasn’t expecting any different. Who wouldn’t want to be in a video with the great worldwide Kodzuken?’

“Shut up, would you?” Kenma says, turning his face back so that it’s buried in Kuroo’s chest. He’s glad, of course, that Kuroo’s proud of him, but sometimes Kuroo’s boasting about him can get a little embarrassing, to say the least. “You didn’t say anything like that to  _ him _ , did you?”

“Of course I did,” Kuroo says, grinning broadly. “I had to sell our video so he’d be interested in joining. You gotta use all your resources, y’know?”

God, he’s so annoying. Kenma can just imagine how slimy Kuroo probably was, resting his elbow on Hinata’s shoulders, one of those annoying smirks on his face. “I’m shocked he agreed then.”

“ _ Kenma, _ ” Kuroo says, quickly following it up with, “Kitten.  _ Kodzuken.  _ Anyone would be crazy not to agree to a collaboration with you.”

“Right, right, because I’m famous worldwide and rich and bound to make them lots of money.” 

“Because you’re  _ you _ ,” Kuroo says, his voice hushed and soft in the way it is when he’s about to be incredibly sappy and romantic and Kenma has absolutely no way of getting out of it. “Because anyone who has the pleasure of interacting with you automatically becomes the luckiest man on the planet, because the world has become a million percent more beautiful because you’re in it, because - “

“Yeah, that’s enough,” Kenma grumbles. He knows it’s not nearly enough to be able to stop Kuroo once he’s gotten started, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. He maneuvers himself around so he’s facing Kuroo, giving him a small smirk before he leans forward, pressing his lips against Kuroo’s before Kuroo can continue on his maniacal rant. He can hear Kuroo’s muffled chuckle but elects to ignore it, moving himself closer still. Kuroo’s hands come to rest on his back and he can feel them slowly drifting downwards, so before Kuroo can get any ideas, he makes himself pull back. 

Kuroo lifts an eyebrow, all the stupid smugness gone from his face, replaced with pure concern. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Kenma says, his voice too breathy. “I just don’t wanna get too carried away. I want to give you your present before the day is over.” 

Kuroo’s eyes twinkle. He runs his hand across Kenma’s side, landing dangerously close to his ass. “Kenma, baby,  _ you _ are all the present I need.” 

“God, shut up. You’re so annoying,” Kenma gripes, but he leans down to press a light kiss to his lips anyways before he gets up. He heads to his gaming room, the one place he knows for sure Kuroo would never enter, and finds the package buried deep in one of his game drawers. He stares at it, biting his lip before he tucks it away into his pocket. He can feel his heart beating loud in his chest as he walks back to where Kuroo is.

It’s not even that it’s that big of a deal, really. He knows Kuroo will like it; more than fifteen years spent in Kuroo’s presence has given him a nearly complete understanding of his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s preferences. It’s just that, even after years of dating, Kenma still struggles with displays of affection. Kuroo’s come so naturally, slipping from his lips before he can even think them through sometimes. And, though he’s usually loath to admit it, Kenma adores Kuroo wholeheartedly. He’d never even be able to imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

So maybe it’s about time Kuroo becomes aware of that too.

He takes the box out of his pocket as he settles back down, positioning himself between Kuroo’s legs so that he doesn’t have to look Kuroo in the eyes. He places the box precariously in Kuroo’s open hand. “This is for you,” he says.

Kuroo’s long fingers close around the box. Kenma sees his eyes widen the tiniest bit as he says, “Kozume Kenma, are you proposing to me? Because I know it’s not exactly legal here yet, but the combination of our assets could lead to -”

“Don’t you dare say anything about money right now,” Kenma gripes. “But Kuro, if I were going to propose to you, I wouldn’t do it when you’re this tired  _ and  _ we’re still supposed to be meeting the old team in an hour or two.”

“Wishful thinking,” Kuroo says teasingly, but presses a kiss to the side of Kenma’s head anyways - and Kenma thinks, well, that’ll surely be coming soon enough - just not tonight. He nudges Kuroo again so that Kuroo will finally open the box. He does, in his precarious Kuroo manner, making sure not to mess up the bow on the top. Stupid, thoughtful Kuroo. Stupid Kenma that’s this disgustingly in love with him. 

Kuroo takes the necklace out of the box, lifting the chain with shaking fingers. “It does have a ring,” he whispers.

“I guess, yeah,” Kenma says. “But it’s not a ring for your finger. I figured that’d interfere with your shady business dealings.” Kuroo looks like he’s about to protest, that he’s never used shady tactics once in his life, that he is a role model for the JVA, so Kenma continues. “You can wear it under your shirt or something if you want. But it’s just a reminder, I guess. That…” Kenma ducks his head down even more, praying Kuroo won’t be able to see the deep red hue of his cheeks. “That wherever you go, I’m with you. Forever.” 

Kenma doesn’t even have to see the trembling of Kuroo’s jaw to know that his boyfriend’s going to burst into tears. “K-Kenma,” he bawls, his arms tightening around Kenma’s waist, and just because it’s his birthday or whatever, Kenma lets Kuroo hold him close, melding himself back against Kuroo’s chest. “I love you,” Kuroo whispers into his hair through his hiccuped sobs. 

“I love you too,” Kenma mumbles, feeling an awful lot like a trapped cat but finding it hard to care too terribly much. “Happy birthday, Kuro.”

“Ha,” Kuroo hiccups. “Wait, how much did you spend on this necklace?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“What the hell do you mean it’s irrelevant - don’t you spend your hard-earned money on me, you hear?”

“You sound like an old man. But, anyways, it’s too late for that. It’s yours now.” Kenma reaches out, taking the necklace from Kuroo’s hands. He reaches up, around his boyfriend’s neck to clasp the necklace there. “Don’t you dare take it back.”

Kuroo sags a little bit. “I could never,” he says, his mouth tilting up as he leans in to kiss Kenma again, and Kenma can’t help but smile a little bit himself. 

This is almost worth losing the final boss battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I read the new chapter and was like, KUROKEN. So this jumped into my brain and I couldn't get it out.  
> Please enjoy some FINALLY ACTUALLY CANONIC timeskip Kuroken content!! And please leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
